House Rules
=Aceitando as consequências= # Ao visitar outra Crônica, o jogador automaticamente concorda com todas as regras dessa Crônica, aceitando as consequências de jogar nesse cenário. # Se um jogador não concordar com as regras, ele tem o direito de não participar de eventos dessa Crônica. Ele apenas pode exercitar esse direito antes de se inscrever para um evento. Uma vez inscrito, ele deverá aceitar as conseqüências até o fim do evento. # É direito do jogador levar ao conhecimento do narrador de sua crônica original quaisquer situações que julgue injustas. =Personagens= Criação de Personagem #As regras desta seção, em especial os limites no número de características, aplicam-se apenas à criação de personagens. #Todas as regras de gasto de XP, com exceção dos prazos para gasto, se aplicam na criação do personagem. #Todos os itens na ficha de seu personagem são sujeitos à aprovação pelos STs, antes de entrarem em jogo. Regras Gerais #O número máximo de XPs utilizados na criação de personagens será de 51, como segue: ## 5 freebies ## até 5 características negativas ## até 7 pontos em falhas ## 2 pontos por baixar a Moralidade ## 2 pontos por derangement ## até 30 pontos extras, a critério dos STs. #Não serão permitidas falhas, derangements, características negativas, etc, apenas para "flavor". Se você não pode receber os pontos por elas, você não pode pô-las na ficha. #Não será permitido "saldo" de XP. Todos os pontos recebidos para a criação do personagem devem ser gastos em sua criação. Moralidade #Todos os PCs começam o jogo com Humanidade. Geração #Seu primeiro personagem no Projeto será sempre de 13th geração. ##Exceções a essa regra podem ser feitas, a critério dos STs, para jogadores egressos de outras Crônicas do OWbN. #Personagens posteriores podem ser de qualquer geração, entre 13th e 8th, de acordo com seu prelúdio e sujeito a aprovação dos STs. #Geração deve ser paga com XPs na criação do personagem, como qualquer outro antecedente. Méritos e Falhas #Você pode ter um máximo de 7 pontos em Méritos. #Você pode ter um máximo de pontos em falhas igual ao valor que tenha em Méritos. #Derangements não podem ser comprados como Falhas. #Méritos e Falhas devem ser descritos, detalhadamente, no prelúdio do personagem, ou serão negados. #Méritos e Falhas devem estar presentes no jogo, seja ao vivo, seja on-line, seja através de modus operandi. #Méritos e Falhas que não apareçam em jogo durante 6 meses poderão ser cortados, a critérios dos STs. ##Méritos cortados simplesmente sairão da ficha, sem reembolso de XPs. ##Falhas cortadas terão seu valor em XPs descontados do personagem como se estivessem sendo recompradas. Isso pode ser feito ao longo de vários meses, caso necessário. Atributos #Você não pode ter um total de Atributos maior que (30-x) pontos, onde x é igual a sua geração. Habilidades #Você tem um limite no número de habilidades que pode ter acima do nível 3, conforme a tabela acima. #Lores contam como Habilidades na criação do Personagem, mas continuam sujeitos às suas regras específicas para gasto de XP. Disciplinas #Todo personagem começa com 3 pontos em Disciplinas, que devem obrigatoriamente ser aplicadas em Níveis Básicos. ##Como exceção, se você é Nosferatu, seu terceiro ponto de Disciplina pode ser aplicado em "Máscara das Mil Faces". #Você pode comprar Disciplinas em Nível Intermediários, usando XP. #Disciplinas compradas na criação do personagem podem ser "out-of-clan", respeitada a proporção normal exigida para gastos de XP. Caitiff #Todas as suas disciplinas "in-clan" devem ser escolhidas entre as 8 básicas (Auspícios, Celeridade, Dominação, Animalismo, Fortitude, Potência, Presença e Ofuscação). #Você pode ter no máximo duas disciplinas "in-clan" dentre as três disciplinas físicas (Celeridade, Fortitute e Potência). Influências #Apenas na criação de personagem, Influências são Antecedentes como outros quaisquer. #Você pode ter apenas 1 ponto de Influência por área. ##Caso sua vantagem de clã dê pontos extras de Influência, esses não contaram nesse limite. ##Ventrue que tenham a vantagem "Paragon" aplicada a uma área de influência podem começar com 2 pontos nessa área. Pontos de Experiência (XP) Distribuição #Seu personagem receberá, mensalmente, 1 (um) XP para cada uma das seguintes condições que você cumprir. #* Grupo 1 #** Sobreviver o mês com seu personagem. #** Alcançar um objetivo maior de seu personagem, conforme avaliação dos STs. #** Comparecer ao live. Será contado como comparecimento você estar presente e ativo no live por, pelo menos, 2 horas. #** Ter o melhor roleplay do live, conforme votação efetuada em cada live. #** Ter o melhor caracterização do live, conforme votação efetuada em cada live. #** Comparecer a eventos de outra(s) Crônica(s) e enviar o respectivo relatório de participação. #** Ser indicado por outra(s) Crônica(s) para o recebimento de XP. #* Grupo 2 #** Entregar relatório de live contendo, no mínimo, as informações do relatório padrão. #** Entregar relatório de live contendo mais informações que o relatório padrão, conforme avaliação dos STs. #** Entregar de relatório mensal de influências. #** Enviar relatório mensal detalhando seu gasto de XP, prazos, professores, etc. #* Grupo 3 #** Ter participação ativa no jogo on-line de seu clã/família/seita/etc. #** Ter participação ativa no jogo on-line da Crônica. #** Ter participação ativa no jogo on-line de seu clã/família/seita/etc. #** Participar do Projeto como Colaborador e/ou CM. #A quantidade de XPs referentes aos Grupos 2 e 3, separadamente, em um mês não pode ser superior à quantidade dos XPs refrentes ao Grupo 1. Regras Gerais #Nenhum personagem poderá receber mais de 8 XPs/mês. Havendo excesso, não serão acumulados XPs para o mês seguinte. #Nenhum personagem poderá acumular mais que 15 XPs não gastos. ##Um jogador com 15 XPs não receberá mais XPs até que os gaste. ##Os XPs "perdidos" durante esse período não serão reembolsados posteriormente. #Caso um PC morra, ou de alguma outra forma deixe o jogo, o total de XPs não gastos poderá ser transferido para o próximo personagem do mesmo jogador. ##Esta regra não se aplica a personagens mortos administrativamente (GNC). ##Para fazer jus a este benefício, o jogador deverá montar um novo personagem em, no máximo, 2 meses após a morte do personagem anterior. #Algumas características requerem tempo para serem aprendidos. A Habilidade será computada em sua planilha nesse prazo, contado após o gasto do XP correspondente. ##'Atenção': Após o prazo definido, os storytellers se reservam o direito de não autorizar a mudança de nível, caso considerem não ter havido roleplay suficiente para isso. Nesse caso, será devolvido para sua ficha a metade, arredondada para baixo, dos XPs gastos no início do período. Essa devolução conta no limite mensal de XPs. #O número de traits de um personagem em Atributos+Disciplinas não pode ultrapassar seu total de traits em Habilidades+Especialidades (incluindo Lores). #Em situações em que um professor seja necessário, esse professor não pode ser um PC com menos de 6 meses de jogo. Atributos #Custo: #*1 XP/trait. #Você pode gastar 1 ponto por mês em cada uma das categorias (Físico, Mental e Social). #Seu nível máximo em cada categoria não pode ultrapassar o máximo permitido por sua geração, conforme a tabela acima. Habilidades Custo: *1 XP/trait. #Vampiros de baixa geração têm mais dificuldade para aprender coisas novas. Você pode ter um gasto total em habilidades, por mês, igual ao número de pontos determinado por sua geração, conforme tabela acima. #Você não pode gastar mais de um ponto por mês na mesma habilidade. #Você pode ter no máximo 5 pontos em cada habilidade. #Os níveis 4 e 5 de todas as habilidades não relacionadas a combate requerem tempo para aprendizado: ##Nível 4 requer 1 mês. ##Nível 5 requer 2 meses. #Todas as perícias de combate requerem tempo para aprendizado, igual a 2 meses vezes o nível que você está aprendendo. #As perícias de combate requerem um professor para os níveis acima de 3, inclusive. ##Para os níveis 3 e 4, um treinamento de artes marciais, mesmo que apenas com humanos, é suficiente. ##Para o nível 5, você precisa de um professor Vampiro. #Especialidades podem ser compradas apenas após você ter pelo menos o Nível 4 da habilidade correspondente. ##Cada ponto em especialidade custa 2 XPs. ##Você pode ter até 3 pontos em cada especialidade, e pode se especializar mais de uma vez em cada habilidade. ##Especialidades requerem professor e prazo iguais ao necessário para o nível 5 daquela habilidade. # Lores são tratados de forma especial, não contando em nenhum dos casos acima. ***'Nota': Lembre-se que quase tudo precisa de um professor, e onde um professor não é necessário, ainda assim ele ajuda. Lore Custo: *1 XP/trait para conhecimento do próprio clã/seita/raça/etc. *2 XP/trait para outros conhecimentos. *Para o nível 5, o custo é dobrado. #Todos os níveis de Lore requerem professores, com pelo menos um nível acima do que você está aprendendo. ##Níveis 1 e 2 requerem um professor do nível apropriado. ##Níveis 3 e 4 requerem dois professores. ##Nível 5 requer 3 professores, e não pode ser ensinado fora de clã/seita/raça/etc. #Lores não podem ser aprendidos apenas através de listas de clã, casa, etc. No entanto, acesso a esses recursos diminuem à metade, arredondado para cima, o número de professores necessários para o lore apropriado. Antecedentes Custo: *1 XP/trait #Antecedentes podem ser comprados fora da criação do personagem, contanto que tenham sido feitos os "ons" apropriados. #Para Retainers, você deve observar os valores máximos da tabela acima. #Para Recursos, você deve gastar, além do XP, uma quantidade de pontos temporários de recursos igual a 5 vezes o nível que você está tentando comprar. Virtudes, Moralidade e Willpower Custo: *x XPs/trait, onde x é seu nível atual na característica sendo comprada. **Exemplo: Custa 7 XPs para passar de Willpower 7 para 8. #Requer prazo em meses igual ao nível que você está comprando. Características Negativas Custo: *2x XPs/trait, onde x é o número de características negativas que você tem na categoria (Físico, Mental e Social) em que está recomprando. #Requer prazo em meses igual à quantidade de XPs que você está gastando. Méritos Custo: *3x XPs/trait, onde x é o valor do Mérito que você está comprando. #Requer prazo em meses igual à quantidade de XPs que você está gastando. Falhas Custo: *3x XPs/trait, onde x é o valor da Falha que você está recomprando. #Requer prazo em meses igual à quantidade de XPs que você está gastando. Disciplinas #Custo: #*3x XPs/Nível Básico #*6x XPs/Nível Intermediário #*9x XPs/Nível Avançado #Disciplinas "out-of-clan" custam um XP extra/nível e sempre requerem professores que as tenham como "in-clan". ##Para disciplinas "out-of-clan" você precisa ter tomado, nos últimos 12 meses, pelo menos 1 (um) ponto de sangue de alguém que a tenha como "in-clan". #Todas as disciplinas requerem tempo para aprendizado de acordo com sua geração, conforme tabela acima. Esse tempo deve ser multiplicado pelo nível que você está aprendendo (Básico: x1, Intermediário: x2, Avançado: x3). ##Ter um professor de seu próprio clã para disciplinas "in-clan" reduz à metade o tempo necessário. #O professor de uma disciplina deve ter nível superior ao que está ensinando. Assim, para ensinar o Básico você precisa ter o Intermediário, etc. (Sim, você precisará de um NPC para lhe ensinar o nível 5). #Você pode aprender no máximo 3 disciplinas de cada vez, das quais apenas 1 pode ser "out-of-clan". #Seu número de níveis de Disciplina "out-of-clan" não pode ultrapassar 1/3 (um terço), arredondado para baixo, do seu número total de níveis de Disciplina. Influências Custo: *Variável, de acordo com a regra específica. =Armas e equipamentos= #De acordo com as regras do MeT, assim como os OWbN Bylaws, durante os eventos do Projeto não poderá ser empunhado nenhum tipo de arma ou qualquer outro objeto que possa gerar qualquer tipo de ameaça ou dano a integridade física de outro jogador. ##Mesmo objetos claramente falsos, como espadas de plástico, etc., são vetados. #Durante os eventos do Projeto, seu personagem só terá consigo os itens constantes em cartões de itens carregados por você naquele momento. Isso inclui roupas, jóias, objetos pessoais, armamentos, equipamentos eletrônicos e um longo etc. =Influências= =Downtime= =Disciplinas= Animalismo Feral Whispers #Funciona apenas em animais não Despertos (Unawakened). Quell the Beast #Requer contato físico ou contato ocular direto, antes que o teste social seja iniciado. #Não previne contra o gasto permanente de força de vontade. Subsume the Spirit #Ver Aura Perception Drawing Out the Beast A Besta do personagem retorna ao final da Cena. Auspícios #Provê um atributo de bônus para cada nível em resoluções contra Ofuscação e Quimerismo. Heightened Senses #O Personagem pode declarar, na ativação do poder, quais sentidos estão sendo aguçados. Caso não o faça, será considerado que todos os sentidos estão aguçados. Aura Perception #É feito um teste estático, sem aposta de traits. Retestes com Investigação. #Você precisa ficar um turno inteiro parado, olhando fixamente para seu alvo. #Quando houver uma leitura de aura em um animal sob o efeito de Subsume the Spirit (Animalismo), ou de um mortal sob Possession (Dominação), a aura aparecerá como sendo a de um Vampiro. Não existem "duas auras". Telepathy #Não permite comunicação com espíritos ou wraiths. #Não tem "identificador de chamada". O alvo não sabe quem está se comunicando com ele. Psychic Projection #Você pode utilizar qualquer disciplina Mental ou Social, inclusive aquelas que requeiram gasto de pontos de sangue, mas para isso você precisa gastar um ponto de willpower e se materializar por um turno. Celeridade #Os bonus de Rapidity e Fleetness não podem ser utilizadas para armas de projétil. #Ações extras não permitem que você sugue mais que três pontos de sangue em um turno. #Ataques de Contato só podem ser feitos durante as ações normais. #Você pode usar qualquer disciplina Mental ou Social, mesmo usando Celeridade, desde que os testes sejam iniciados e resolvidos durante as ações normais. Alacrity #Você não pode iniciar testes Mentais ou Sociais durante sua ação de Alacrity, mesmo contra alvos também usando Alacrity. #Se você sacrificar sua ação de Alacrity para iniciar um teste Mental ou Social em durante as ações normais, você age primeiro. Quimerismo #Provê um atributo de bonus para cada nível de Quimerismo contra Auspícios. #O número máximo de ilusões ativas que você pode ter em uma cena é igual a seu nível de Lábia(Subterfuge). #Um ST deve estar presente para narrar os efeitos do uso desta disciplina. Permanency #Você deve criar um Cartão de Item para cada ilusão afetada por Permanency. #O número de ilusões permanentes que você controla não pode ser maior que seu nível de Willpower. #Afeta apenas ilusões criadas com os três primeiros níveis de Chimerstry. Horrid Reality #Dano causado por este nível de disciplina podem ser reduzidos e/ou absorvidos. #Não pode ser usada para declarar formas instantâneas de estacamento, decapitação ou morte. Os mesmos testes precisam ser feitos como se a ameaça fosse real. Demência Voice of Madness #Requer um alvo específico, além de um turno completo de fala, no qual sua vox possa ser ouvida, além do roleplay apropriado. #O teste de Coragem resultante é feito contra 4 traits e willpower pode ser usada para reteste. Total Insanity #Um ST escolhe os derangements. Dominação #O contato visual deve ser recíproco. Sua vítima deve estar vendo seus olhos, assim como você deve estar vendo os dela. #Todos os usos requerem aprovação de um Storyteller. #Não é permitido o uso de Dominação em combate. Mesmerism #Não pode obrigar a vítima a provocar dano direto a si mesma. #Não se sobrepõe a laços de sangue ou Vinculum. Forgetful Mind #Essa disciplina não pode acumular multiplas memórias falsas em cima do mesmo período. Possession #Seu corpo deve estar na mesma cidade que o alvo desta disciplina. Fortitude #Com Resilience ou Resistance, você ganha os empates e pode usar Sobrevivência (Survival) como reteste enquanto tiver pelo menos uma característica física ligada a Vigor (Stamina). Aegis #O uso deste poder pode ser declarado a qualquer momento na rodada, até mesmo após ser estacado. A declaração do Aegis vai automaticamente retroceder e negar qualquer dano sofrido na rodada, inclusive o dano causado por uma estaca. Melpominee #Não é permitida. Necromancia #Um vampiro na "shadowlands" não estará informado dos acontecimentos na Skinlands, ou qualquer outro domínio, a menos que possua um poder que diga exatamente o oposto e o permita. Soul Stealing #Não afeta criaturas sobrenaturais, exceto vampiros. Daemonic Possession #Não afeta criaturas sobrenaturais, exceto vampiros, mesmo depois de mortas. #Vampiros usando Possesion, Psychic Projection ou outros poderes que, de forma similar, deixem seu corpo como uma casca indefesa, não são imunes a Daemonic Possesion. ##Você precisa vencê-los em um teste social, onde a vítima pode usar Willpower como resteste para se defender. A vítima retorna imediatamente para o corpo, caso vença esse teste. Obeah #Não é permitida. Ofuscação Cloak of the Gathering #Um vampiro poderá apenas utilizar um poder de ofuscação sobre o alvo de cada vez. (ie. Mascará ou Vanish, mas não os dois). Entretando o alvo pode ser afetado por diferentes poderes de ofuscação, desde que de fontes diferentes. Tenebrosidade Shroud of Night #A Mortalha aparece no turno em que for declarada, após as ações normais e antes das ações extra de Celeridade. #Fogo (quantidade a critério do narrador) pode desmanchar a mortalha. Isso acontece ao final do turno em que o fogo foi usado. Arms of the Abyss #A quantidade de tentáculos que o personagem poderá convocar e controlar está limitado ao nível de Tenebrosidade ou Ocultismo ou Abyss Mysticism que possui, o que for maior. #Aparecem no fim do turno em que forem declarados, e agem no final das ações normais dos turnos subsequentes. #Não podem usar armas de qualquer espécie. Black Metamorphosis Os atributos sociais ganhos através da ativação desta disciplina são apenas para resoluções de empate, não podendo ser apostados ou perdidos. Potência #Não é necessário declarar Potência nível 3 (Bomba). Metamorfose Shape of the Beast #Gangrel poderá escolher a sua forma de fuga e de combate, quando da compra da disciplina. Usamos as regras do Livro de Clã Gangrel Revisado para isto. Apenas 2 (duas) formas devem ser escolhidas, e formas adicionas não podem ser compradas. #Não-Gangrel não tem a opção de escolher, eles se transformam em lobo e morcego apenas. Presença #Seu alvo sempre estará ciente de que foi vítima de um poder sobrenatural. Se possuir os conhecimentos para isto, poderá identificar do que se trata. Summon #O alcance do chamado é global. #Caso o chamado coloque a existência do alvo em risco, o mesmo saberá disso. #O alvo deverá utilizar de todos os meios e formas para chegar o mais rápido possível a quem o chama. #Um membro vítima deste poder deverá se apresentar em sua forma física a 3 passos de quem o está chamando. Quietus Silence of Death #Nega o uso de Blood Magic que requeira componentes verbais. Scorpion's Touch #O número máximo de pontos de sangue empregados em uma arma é equivalente ao número de atributos que a arma fornece. Isto irá durar até o próximo amanhecer ou até que seja usado, o que acontecer primeiro. Baal's Caress Como em Scorpion's Touch Dagon's Call O uso desta disciplina pode utilizar apenas a força de vontade de quem a está utilizando. Thanatosis Ashes to Ashes Não é permitido "Aegis teleporte". Withering Ao tentar encolher a cabeça de alguém, os dois testes tem que ser vencidos e não empatados. Não há retestes. Ao ser bem sucedido nesta disciplina, o alvo ficará impossibilitado de utilizar quaisquer disciplinas exceto potencia, celeridade e fortitude. Taumaturgia #Rituais BANIDOS: #*Puissant Shield #*Chill of the Windsaber #*Mindcrawler. Path of Blood Blood Rage #Você irá curar um Vampiro, fazendo-o acordar do Torpor e colocando um nível acima, em termos de ferimentos. Potency of Blood #Este poder apenas aumenta a capacidade de contenção de sangue do seu corpo, não alterando a quantidade atual de sangue. Para que isso aconteça, o vampiro necessita se alimentar. Hands of Destruction Atrophy Adicionando ao custo regular, o personagem necessita utilizar uma caracteristica de força de vontade para acionar este poder. Pavis of the Foul Presence #Funciona apenas contra os 4 primeiros níveis de Presença. #Tem um número de "cargas" equivalentes ao nível de ocultimo do personagem. Principal Focus of Vitae Infusion Um mago pode apenas ter o número de "moedas de sangue" igual ao seu nível em ocultismo multiplicado por seu nível no Path of Blood. Vicissitude #Em todos os níveis de vicissitude é permitido apenas o uso em combate para inflingir dano e/ou atributos negativos. Não há como cegar, grudar membros ou remover ossos, etc, enquanto estiver em combate. #Não há como utilizar essa disciplina para ganhar bonus Social ou Físico, exceto quando descrito em regra, como por exemplo, nível 4. Bloodform Não é permitido "Aegis teleporte". =Habilidades= Acuidade #Acuidade pode ser usada para cancelar um teste surpresa, rasgando um ponto de Acuidade e fazendo um teste Mental contra o Narrador. #Você será notificado automaticamente do uso de poderes sobrenaturais contra você ou o ambiente em que você está, caso o nível desses poderes correspondam à descrição abaixo: ##Acuidade 2 permite a detecção de poderes de nível Básico. ##Acuidade 4 permite a detecção de poderes de nível Intermediário. ##Acuidade 5 permite a detecção de poderes de nível Avançado. Linguística #Cada nível de Lingüística corresponde a um determinado número de línguas que são dominadas pelo personagem: ##Sem Linguística: Apenas seu idioma materno. Caso você seja oriundo de um país bilíngue, escolha apenas um dos idiomas desse país. ##Linguística x1: 2 idiomas adicionais ##Linguística x2: 4 idiomas ##Linguística x3: 7 idiomas ##Linguística x4: 11 idiomas ##Linguística x5: 16 idiomas #O Mérito Linguista Nato soma um número de idiomas igual ao nível de linguistica do personagem. Assim, um personagem com esse mérito e Linguística x3 teria 10 idiomas adicionais. Um com Linguística x5, 21 idiomas. #Aprendizado de linguística requer um Professor com Acadêmicos x3 para cada novo idioma. #Cada idioma leva 2 meses por nível de Linguística (Linguística x5 requer 10 meses), com o Professor apropriado, ou 4 meses/nível sem o respectivo professor. #Os idiomas podem ser aprendidos simultaneamente. Artes #São consideradas como artes: ##Performance ##Ofícios ##Expressão #Ao criar ou executar uma obra de arte, o artista deverá realizar testes simples para determinar a beleza e o sucesso. #Cada característica ou especialização do artista dará direito a um teste. Cada vitória acrescenta 1 ponto de qualidade à obra. Cada empate acrescenta meio ponto. =Blood Magic= #É considerado Blood Magic: ##Hermetic Thaumaturgy ##Assamite Sorcery (aka Dur-An-Ki) ##Koldunic Sorcery ##Western Necromancy ##Voudoun Necromancy ##Ahku ##Wanga ##Sadhan ##Nahuallotl #Embora Abyssal Mysticism não seja, a rigor, Blood Magic, será considerado como tal para mecânica de regras. #Utilizar Blood Magic requer componente verbal e gesturas com as mãos. Aptidão em uma trilha, entretando, pode reduzir a importância desses requisitos. ##Se sua trilha é básica, ambos são necessários (gestos e fala). ##Se você possui em nível intermediário, pode optar por um ou outro ##Em nível avançado nenhum dos dois componentes é necessário. ##Você ganha um trait, apenas para desempates, para cada componente usado além do necessário. #Para cada nível que você adquire em sua trilha primária, você ganha um ritual do mesmo nível. Todos os outros rituais devem ser comprados com pontos de experiência. =Combate= =Regras Administrativas= # São deveres de todos os membros do Projeto: ## Se pautar pelas normas de conduta e bons costumes. ## Cumprir as regras do Projeto. ## Preservar o sigilo de quaisquer informações recebidas em função das atividades exercidas como membro do Projeto. ## Estar em dia com suas obrigações administrativas junto ao Projeto. Atribuições Líder do Projeto # O cargo de Líder do Projeto é pessoal e vitalício. # Cabe ao Líder do Projeto: ## Cumprir e fazer cumprir as regras do Projeto. ## Nomear seu próprio sucessor para casos de vacância. ## Representar ou fazer representar o Projeto, em todas as instâncias necessárias. ## Nomear ou demitir, ad-nutum, o HST e/ou o CM de quaisquer das Crônicas mantidas pelo Projeto. ## Exercer, a qualquer tempo, as funções de CM, HST e/ou AST, caso julgue necessário. ## Administrar todos os aspectos OOC das Crônicas mantidas pelo Projeto. ## Aprovar a entrada de novos membros no Projeto. ## Aplicar as sanções disciplinares, conforme previsto neste documento. Council Member (CM) # Cada Crônica mantida pelo Projeto terá um CM, nos termos dos , item 2.A., e demais itens aplicáveis. # Cabe a cada CM: ## Representar sua Crônica perante a lista de Councils do OWbN. ## Manter-se atualizado com relação às discussões na lista de Councils do OWbN. ## De maneira tempestiva, votar em todas as votações abertas pelo OWbN. Head Storyteller (HST) # Cada Crônica mantida pelo Projeto terá um HST, conforme os Bylaws aplicáveis. # Cabe a cada HST: ## Se responsabilizar perante o OWbN por todos os aspectos IC e OOC de sua Crônica. ## Para qualquer assunto OOC, reportar-se ao Líder do Projeto, sendo nulos e sem valor quaisquer atos OOC tomados sem a aprovação prévia do mesmo, tais como, mas não limitados a, assinatura de binding agreements, denying entry, emissão ou aceitação de cartões de itens, etc. ## Administrar todos os aspectos IC de sua Crônica. ## Delegar aos AST's de sua Crônica quaisquer elementos de sua administração IC. ## Manter-se a par de todas as movimentações ocorridas IC envolvendo personagens de sua Crônica. ## Manter-se atualizado, em especial com relação aos Bylaws e genre packets do OWbN aplicáveis à sua Crônica. Assistant Storytellers (AST's) # Cada Crônica poderá nomear ou demitir quantos AST's se fizerem necessários para seu bom andamento. Os AST's serão nomeados ou demitidos pelo HST da Crônica com assentimento do Líder do Projeto. # Cabe a cada AST: ## Administrar aspectos IC de sua Crônica, conforme responsabilidade delegada por seu HST. ## Manter-se a par de todas as movimentações ocorridas IC envolvendo personagens de sua Crônica no escopo da responsabilidade delegada por seu HST. ## Manter-se atualizado, em especial com relação aos Bylaws e genre packets do OWbN aplicáveis à sua Crônica. Colaboradores # O Líder do Projeto poderá nomear ou demitir, a seu critério, quantos Colaboradores julgar necessários. As atribuições de cada Colaborador serão definidas pelo Líder do Projeto no momento de sua nomeação. Jogadores # Os Jogadores serão admitidos no Projeto, através de qualquer de suas Crônicas, mediante procedimento específico, definido nas regras de Personagens. # Cada Jogador poderá ter um ou mais personagens em cada Crônica, a critério do HST dessa Crônica, com o assentimento do Líder do Projeto. =Política Disciplinar= Procedimento # Para iniciar uma Ação Disciplinar no âmbito do Projeto, qualquer membro do mesmo poderá submeter uma proposta por escrito ao Líder do Projeto, que poderá ou não dar prosseguimento ao processo. # Caso Líder do Projeto decida dar prosseguimento ao processo, ele notificará o paciente da Ação Disciplinar, para que apresente sua defesa, também por escrito, no prazo de 7 (sete) dias. # Decorrido o prazo para apresentação da defesa, ou imediatamente após a apresentação da mesma, o Líder do Projeto decidirá, a seu critério, sobre a aplicabilidade da Ação Disciplinar proposta. # A qualquer tempo durante o processo, o Líder do Projeto poderá consultar, de forma privativa, quaisquer outros membros do Projeto que possam acrescentar elementos a sua decisão. # Todo o processo de Ação Disciplinar será considerado sigiloso, até a decisão final do Líder do Projeto. Somente será dada publicidade às Ações Disciplinares que forem julgadas aplicáveis. Ações Disciplinares # Estas são as Ações Disciplinares possíveis no escopo do Projeto. Os nomes entre parênteses correspondem às punições equivalentes no âmbito do OWbN. Repreensão Formal (Condemnation) # A Repreensão Formal é a forma do Projeto condenar uma ação que não mereça outra forma de punição. Censura (Censure) # Membros sob Censura são impedidos de: ## Exercer as funções de CM, AST ou HST no Projeto. ## Representar (portray) qualquer NPC no projeto. # Caso um membro receba 3 (três) censuras no âmbito do Projeto, o mesmo será automaticamente submetido a uma Advertência. Advertência (Strike) # Membros sob Advertência são impedidos de: ## Exercer as funções de CM, AST ou HST no Projeto. ## Representar (portray) qualquer NPC no Projeto. ## Representar mais de um PC no Projeto. # Caso um membro receba 3 (três) advertências no âmbito do Projeto, o mesmo será automaticamente submetido à Expulsão do Projeto. Expulsão (Ban) # Expulsões poderão ser temporárias ou permanentes. # Membros expulsos do Projeto não podem interagir com o mesmo por qualquer meio. Reversão # O Líder do Projeto poderá, a qualquer tempo e a seu critério, reverter qualquer Ação Disciplinar no âmbito do Projeto.